


Forbidden desires - sequel

by orphan_account



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Hiroto is fifteen in this one, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short sequel to the roleplay I wrote in cooperation with Kavikalphawolf (als known as lastofthewilds). I can only hope I did her Kaimuse justice.<br/>Enjoy! ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forbidden desires - sequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short sequel to the roleplay I wrote in cooperation with Kavikalphawolf (als known as lastofthewilds). I can only hope I did her Kaimuse justice.  
> Enjoy! ^^

Kai simply couldn’t believe his eyes. He stood there, in the doorway, a bag of groceries in his hand, simply staring at his much younger lover working himself up like crazy. Really, it wasn’t that unusual for Hiroto to be completely hyper and dancing around the room like a nutcase escaped from an institution, but usually at such times the fifteen year old boy would be dancing to some upbeat song by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, or some other English band he adored. Kai had even once walked in on him when he was dancing to cheesy K-pop songs, but this…  
  
Blaring through the high definition speakers in Kai’s living room was a rock song, clearly by a Japanese band. The twenty three year old drummer didn’t recognize the song, nor the band, but it actually sounded rather good. There was something else about the song that was distracting him from the quality of the drum beats and guitar riffs though. Even though the singer of this band was clearly male, the lyrics were, well, something else…  
At that revelation he turned his attention to his boyfriend again who hadn’t noticed him standing there and was just ending a headbanging fit to pretend to be holding a guitar and thrusting his hips against it. Once in a while singing parts of the lyrics he knew along.  
“Neraisadame PISUTORU kuwae!” “holding the pistol I played for in my mouth.”  
Kai felt a shudder of arousal run down his back at the infinitely dirty and explicit lyrics falling from the youth’s lips so beautifully. And he just kept on standing there, dark brown eyes watching.  
“Shakkunetsu wo tsumekonde! ROSHIAN EKUSTASHII dashite!” “Fill me with your heat, come in Russian ecstasy!”  
The bag of groceries was slowly slipping from Kai’s fingers, but the thud it made on the ground couldn’t even be heard over the thrumming bass and screaming guitars. His little lover looked more than just delicious, right there in the middle of their living room, sweat beading on his face and rolling down his slender neck before being absorbed by the fabric of his shirt. And Kai wanted to do as the dirty lyrics commanded him to, he wanted to push Hiroto down on the couch and make desperate, wanton love to him. Hard and fast like the adolescent begged of him in that very instant.  
“I’m coming! My soul!… Hm~! _Tsukisaite_!” “I’m coming! My soul! … Ram me hard, tear me open!”  
Kai’s pants were getting really, _really_ tight at that point, the sound of the lewd lyrics combined with the sight of the teenager working his hips like that with his eyes closed and obviously picturing _things_ in his head, they were all enough to make the usually composed and caring brunette go positively mad with desire.  
“Inran na PETTO wa o KIRAI!?” “Does it displease you to have such a naughty little pet?”  
It was by the start of the second verse it seemed that Hiroto was hot enough to be wanting to take his shirt of, which he started doing while not stopping the movements of his body even a second. Though he was young and quite short as well, Hiroto did have a rather muscular build and Kai had to clutch at the wall with one hand to keep himself from walking over to his lover and ravishing him.  
“Shita wo nobashite… Afureta JERII! Hikaru JUUERII!”“Sticking out my tongue…your spilled jelly, my glittering jewelry.”  
For god’s sake, the dirty minded youth even stuck out his tongue to complete the vision that was most likely appearing in his mind at the words he sang along to the music. Kai couldn’t help but let his eyes follow a drop of sweat trailing down Hiroto’s abdomen and into his pants and that was when he noticed that indeed the teenager was just as worked up as his facial expression made him out to be.  
The second chorus and Kai’s control was just about to snap when Hiroto turned his eyes up and smirked knowingly at his lover, obviously not at all surprised at the other’s presence.  
The older male took a few stumbling steps towards Hiroto whose face was now completely soaked, his hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. The adolescent continued dancing, deliberately showing off the way his abdominal muscles moved just beneath his skin, while looking Kai in the eyes.  
“Baby! Tomannai de!” “Baby! Don’t stop!”  
And they both moved closer to each other, Hiroto purposefully slow, Kai trying to resist the pull he felt towards his small, blond lover. Then, just before their bodies touched, Hiroto spun around and continued gyrating his hips to the quick beat of the song, now pushing back against the older man’s body and smirking when he felt his bulge press against his ass, and heard a low groan escaping his throat.  
At the end of the second chorus the music turned slightly less intense and now without lyrics to sing along to, Hiroto turned around partly and looked up into Kai’s equally dark and lusty orbs.  
“I’m so ready for you… Please… Finally… Take me.”  
Even at this point, the older male wanted to protest against what Hiroto begged of him, the same fear of hurting his young lover surfacing as it had the past two years. When the guitar solo blew through the relative silence though, the supple body in his arms turned his back to him once again, his head falling back onto Kai’s shoulder, his hands reaching up to cling to the larger man’s arms behind him and his hips grinding, pushing. His mouth falling open and loud moans drowning out any protests the older man had wanted to utter.  
Those raw guitar tones were reaching higher and higher, the small body clinging to Kai’s arching up and shuddering with ecstasy while he imagined to feel that hardness invading his body, pushing deep, _so deep._ And finally, at last his lover’s arms fully encircled him and he was pushed back against.  
“Yes… Kai…” His soft groans were barely audible over the music, but it seemed like it had been the last little push Kai had needed, because he was gently but insistently urged to move over to the couch, and then pushed down onto it. He looked up at his lover and for good measure mouthed some more dirty words along with the song.  
“Shakkunetsu wo tsumekonde...” “Fill me with your heat…”  
There was a grade of desperation in both of their eyes that had never been there before and as the final words and chords of the song sounded their lips crashed together. Hiroto loved to see his boyfriend this out of control, just completely loving him and wanting him and nothing else. The younger of the two wrapped his legs around the other male’s waist and pulled him flush against him.  
“Ahh~” The blond’s moan was now suddenly loud in the otherwise silent room and it was all Kai wanted to hear. His hands roamed over that small, slick chest, his tongue generously stroking Hiroto’s. There was too much longing going on between them to feel the need to prolong their foreplay. They had done this part more times than they could care to count, but right now there was just one thing on their minds. That one thing they had always yearned for yet feared at the same time.  
Kai started to pull off his clothes, fumbling with zippers and buttons in his eagerness to undo them. Hiroto just watched with greedy eyes, though he had matured during the course of their relationship, he still liked to be the one taken care of during sex. And Kai never disappointed. As soon as the older male's clothes were discarded onto the ground, Hiroto's pants and underwear followed, and a hot mouth descended over his sweat slicked skin.  
“A-ah... Kai... I-In my pants pocket...”  
The bigger man understood the meaning of those words quite well and thus he quickly grabbed Hiroto's disposed jeans and dug out a sachet of lubricant from the pocket.  
Without wasting another second, Kai squirted the lubricant onto his fingers and reached down, the youth assisting him in getting easier access by once again wrapping his legs around his lover's back.  
The familiar feeling of a finger circling his tight ring of muscle made Hiroto squirm and mewl in anticipation and slight anxiety. Kai sought to calm those nerves quickly, sensing it wasn't anything serious enough to stop for. Instead he just busied his mouth with pressing kisses and nips to that beautiful, strong jawline he loved so much, advancing to his ear and taking the lobe into his mouth at the same moment he started to push the first finger into Hiroto's heated body.  
He'd always loved the feeling of his boyfriend's muscles around his fingers, but the knowledge that they were actually going to go beyond just finger-fucking this time was enough to make his length throb impatiently between his legs. As usual, his will to take care of Hiroto was stronger than the needs of his own body though, so he ignored his own discomfort for the sake of preparing the smaller male properly.  
“Hn... Kai... Another...”  
Kai looked at the beauty beneath him and added a second finger, slowly moving the both of them in and out and watching the expressions of unadulterated need and pleasure pass over the younger male's features.  
Hiroto tried to open his eyes when he had gotten used to the sensation of the two fingers, but then his lover scissored them and lightly brushed his prostate in the process, and all he could do was arch and squeeze his eyes closed even tighter.  
“Hnn! _There~”_  
Kai would've smiled at the reaction he'd received to his ministrations, hadn't he been so worked up, so he just moaned and repeated the movement, his free hand grasping the cushions of the couch and squeezing to have some kind of outlet for his own feelings. Hiroto was still young, and it showed in his reactions and movements. Still, this time that didn't withhold the older of the two to proceed as he was doing. He was careful though, infinitely alert to any sign that Hiroto might be having doubts about this after all, and trying to drown out possible pain by distracting him with pleasure. He twisted his fingers slowly, the teenager's mouth opening to gasp for air when hot, pleasurable fire licked at his cells.  
“So sensitive... Receptive...”  
It was a whisper that had left Kai's mouth before he could even think about the words, but they were enough to make Hiroto's skin flush even more. The youth was sure there was no pleasure quite like this. Not even getting head was able to rival this feeling, so he could only imagine what it would be like when the older male would finally fully claim him. When a third finger was slowly working its way into his needy body, Hiroto was downright whining with impatience and need.  
“Please... K-Kai... I need... Ah~”  
Kai's heart rate went up a couple of more notches when his boyfriend indicated that he was almost ready to finally be fully penetrated, and he couldn't help but get a little nervous. Hiroto noticed the change in his lover's movements immediately and smiled through his pleasure.  
“It'll be okay... I promise... I've grown a lot.”  
They looked each other in the eyes for a few long moments and then Kai swallowed and nodded.  
“Alright... Just... Tell me if it's too much.”  
Easing his fingers out, the older man took the lubricant once again and slicked his length, which was begging for attention by now. He moaned softly and looked at his fifteen year old boyfriend again. It was true that since they had started dating, Hiroto's body had grown quite a bit, but he was still considerably smaller than Kai himself and it would break his heart if he would end up hurting his lover by having penetrative sex with him.  
He released a shaky breath and then positioned himself at Hiroto's entrance. The smaller male's legs tightened around his back and Kai pressed a tender kiss to his lips before looking him in the eyes once again.  
“Try to keep your eyes open, okay...?”  
He wanted to be able to see every emotion that passed over those almond shaped orbs, wanted to reassure himself that it was okay to do this, and that he wouldn't hurt his most precious person.  
Hiroto nodded and took a few deep breaths, not even having to use words to tell Kai he felt he was ready, because as soon as that expression passed over his face, the bigger man was pushing forward.  
The teenager gasped breathlessly as he felt that mushroom shaped head slowly slipping past his outer ring of muscles, stretching him and making it hard for him to stay relaxed. He breathed heavily and struggled to keep his eyes open and locked with Kai's.  
The older man started threading his fingers through the blond's damp hair, whispering soft words to comfort him, and Hiroto just smiled through his discomfort, telling him without words it was okay.  
The youth sought out one of Kai's hands and intertwined their fingers, squeezing softly to try and make their connection even more intense.  
It was amazing how their tryst had turned from heated and needy to tender and loving in minutes, but somehow it was fitting of their first time of doing this together.  
When he was in all the way, Kai halted his movements and waited for a sign from his partner that indicated that it was alright for him to move, and it came in the form of a tiny nod and an infinitely sweet smile.  
“Oh god, I love you...”  
They were words right from his heart when he saw and felt his adorable lover underneath him like this. He pulled out as slowly as he could, holding back his moan at the incredible pleasure, before pushing back in again.  
“Ah... Hn... Kai...”  
Hiroto's eyes fluttered at the hot prickles that shot up his spine at having something so large and hard move inside him and sliding against his sweet spot, and he pushed back to encourage Kai to move just a bit faster. When the larger man noticed Hiroto wasn't even feeling that bad, as opposed to what he had feared, he complied and started moving a little faster. When the teenager's eyes fluttered closed, Kai's did the same and he bent down to start placing little love bites on Hiroto's beautiful neck.  
“Hnn! Kai... Good...”  
Hiroto started to try to move with his lover to aid him in sinking deeper, faster, encouraging him with small moans and clasping fingers. This was so much more than he could've ever hoped his first time to be like. It felt incredible and he could only hope he would last longer than he usually did when they had sex, because he knew he really was quite sensitive.  
Kai chuckled softly in between his moans to see Hiroto's usual eagerness return and he wrapped his free arm around the smaller male's lower back to hoist his hips up slightly. He got an appreciative moan of his name and a squeeze of already tight muscles around him for his effort and it made him bite down softly on the youth's collarbone.  
“Ahh~! Right _there_! Hnn!”  
Due to the change in angle, Hiroto could feel his lover's erection pressing much more directly into that pleasure giving spot and it made fireworks shoot up his spine and explode before his eyes. He reveled in the feeling and at the same time dreaded the fact that it made his entire body tense up in expectation of his release. For that very reason, he slapped Kai's hand away as soon as it grasped his length and started stroking him.  
The older male was shocked for a small moment when his ministrations weren't appreciated but then he caught Hiroto's desperate gaze, his eyes half lidded and biting his lower lip. He smirked slightly and pushed that little bit harder, loving the fact that he could make the younger male fall apart underneath him this easily.  
“Don't come- hnn... yet... Relax... Deep breaths...”  
Hiroto had never really felt the need to hold back his orgasm, since they had never really pleasured each other simultaneously, but now he got to experience how difficult it was not to surrender to that awaiting bliss. He still did as he was told though and inhaled as much oxygen as he could and relaxed his muscles the best he could.  
“Hnn! Ahh! Can't-!”  
Kai himself felt he wasn't going to last as long as he normally would, simply for the the fact that it had been so long since he'd had full blown sex with someone and Hiroto felt perfect around him. Hell, he looked, sounded, smelled and even tasted perfect.  
“It's okay... Ahh... I'm close too...”  
At those words of permission Hiroto couldn't hold on any longer and let the pleasure overwhelm his small body. He tensed up all the way, his back arching more, his toes curling, his length spasming.  
“ _Aaahn!”_  
It was already complete bliss for Kai just to see Hiroto coming undone completely in his arms, and he never wanted to let go of that hand squeezing his so tightly. He slowed his movements slightly to help his young lover ride out his orgasm, before seeking out his own and speeding up again.  
“Hnn! Hhhng! Kai~”  
Hiroto's focus returned to his lover after he'd come down from his amazing high and he tried to bring him higher by squeezing down on the throbbing hardness inside him, his surprisingly innocent looking eyes observing Kai's reaction. Though his legs were tired, he didn't unwind them from their position around his boyfriend's back.  
“H-Hiroto... L-let me go... I'll come...”  
At those protests, and even when Kai tried to pull out of him, Hiroto only held his lover closer to him. He didn't want the other male to pull out yet, he wanted to get the most out of his first time.  
“Come... Hnn... Come inside me.”  
Gasping for breath at the unexpectedly dirty request, Kai couldn't help but moan loudly and continue thrusting until he reached his peak.  
“H-Hiroto... Gods... Ahhh!”  
Kai swore he'd never come this hard before and it was amazing, right down to the soft kiss Hiroto pressed to his jaw.  
Hiroto whimpered softly and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the incredibly erotic feeling of his lover releasing inside him. Then he smiled and opened his eyes, still panting slightly and looking positively drained from all his energy.  
When Kai finally came down from his climax, he opened his eyes as well, feeling slightly dirty for coming inside his young lover, despite the permission he'd been given. He couldn't help but smile back at Hiroto though, feeling happier than he had in a long while. They didn't even have to say how much they loved each other, because it was all there for them to read in one another's eyes.  
For several long minutes they were silent, just looking at each other and exchanging soft kisses. Then, all of a sudden Kai seemed to realize something.  
“You... You planned this... Didn't you?”  
Hiroto snorted and only held his lover closer, mischievous eyes sparkling and round lips smiling.  
“I'm surprised you didn't realize that when I told you I had lube in my pocket...”  
Kai's scandalized expression was incredibly funny to Hiroto, and it showed in his amused giggles.  
“You little brat! You manipulated me!”  
Hiroto hummed softly. “I think of it as... using your weaknesses for a greater good.”  
At that, Kai was the one who snorted. “Greater good my ass...”  
“ _My_ ass actually...” Hiroto remarked smartly and the older of the two rolled his eyes, not really upset at being fooled into this anyway. It had turned out quite pleasurably for the both of them after all.  
He gently unwound those slim legs from his back and pulled out of his boyfriend, before sitting up and gathering an obviously exhausted Hiroto into his arms.  
“Let's take a shower... I still have to cook us dinner later on, so it's not like we can go right to bed...”  
Hiroto wrapped his arms around Kai's neck to support himself, nodding at the proposal to take a shower. He felt rather sweaty and sticky so a shower was more than welcome.  
“And if we stay up... We can do it again later tonight.”  
Another innocent smile, and Kai shook his head with a small chuckle.  
“You make me feel like such a pedophile.”  
“You are.”  
“Oh, great... thanks for the support.”  
“What!? You are! I'm fifteen!”  
“Shut up!”  
“I love you~”  
“You're unbelievable!”  
In the end they knew it didn't matter though. Their age was just what it was, and their love was pure. Much more so than many other couples'.  
“Hey, that's _my_ loofah!”  
“Like my germs aren't all over you anyway, you just came inside me!”  
“I thought you were innocent!”  
“I haven't been innocent long before you taught me how to give hea-hmmn! Ahh~”


End file.
